Awakening Nightmares
by Mrs.GlennQuinn16
Summary: The Inquisitor is taken while on a mission with Dorian, Cole, and Iron Bull. Cullen will stop at nothing to get her back. CullenxFemale Inquisitor with lots of fluff and drama. Dragon Age: Inquistion, pre-Trespasser.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow writers and readers! I am excited to start another fanfiction for another fandom that I have adored for many years now. Dragon Age Inquisition is my favorite RPG and I hope I'm not the only one who's obsessed with it (and also that I'm not the only one that has some pretty smutty dreams with Cullen and Dorian lol) Anyway hope you enjoy chapter one!**

Chapter One

Commander Cullen leaned over his desk, reading the report for about the hundredth time without really truly comprehending it. He rubbed the back of his neck and growled in frustration. He hadn't been able to focus on anything since Tara went off on another mission into the unforgiving terrain of Emprise du Lion. In fact, anxiety always plagued him whenever she left period. But he knew very well there was nothing he could do. She was the Inquisitor, the hope that Thedas needed in these times of war and poverty. He knew he could not also tag along on her missions, he had to look after her mage soldiers and teach them to defend themselves against all different attackers.

"Sir Lady Cassandra would look to have a word with you" Cullen looked up to see one of his scouts in the doorway, looking skittish as always.

Cullen sighed "Tell her I'll be there in a moment." The scout nods and scurries off. He was used to the inquisition scouts and soldiers being nervous around him. He was known to be an intimidating figure, barking at his soldiers and working them to the point of exhaustion. Tara would tell him frequently to ease up a bit but he could not see the value in that when not enough hard training could get them killed out on the field. Cullen stands up, stretching the kinks out of his back for slumping over for so long. Cassandra was waiting at her usual spot in the courtyard; hacking away at stuffed dummies with her sword. She was doing a particularly hard blow to the dummies abdomen and then slammed her shield until the dummy broke off its wooden post and crashed to the ground. He whistled low.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." He could see the corner of her mouth twitch upward as she stabbed her sword through her fallen victim.

"How has today been?" She asked, leaving the sword in the dummy. He couldn't stifle another sigh. She always cut to the chase without the common introduction of niceties.

"Better than most. I woke up screaming again but the fatigue and headaches are not as bad." She nodded approvingly.

"Good and you haven't touched one vial?"

"Yes yes Cassandra I gave you your word that I would stop using lyrium and I meant it."

"I know Cullen I just can't help worry that you will relapse. Even the templars of the strongest will have fallen back into the clutches of addiction." He nodded gravely, understanding what that was like too well. Cassandra turned around and yanked the sword from its place.

"I do appreciate you looking out for me, Tara has enough things to worry about then to constantly monitor me." Cassandra only nodded, a rare smile blooming on her pretty, scarred face. Before they could discuss anything further a familiar figure strode towards them.

"Cullen thank the maker I found you." Dorian said, his voice breathless and his dark eyes wide.

It felt like someone had reached into his chest and squeezed his heart.

"Where's the Inquisitor?" He demanded.

"She's been captured, we were ambushed by red templars and behemoths." His breath caught in his throat. So many nights he dreamed of her being captured, tortured, dying slowly in his arms. He would wake up screaming, on the verge of sobbing only to feel her arms wrap around him and pull him close to her. To think he could never feel the warmth of her body against his was unbearable.

"Cullen?" Cassandra's voice sounded far away as everything lost focus. But then it all came startlingly back when he felt a sharp zap run through his arm.

"Ow!" He yelped, jumping away from Dorian who stood at the ready to shock him with another lightning bolt. "Maker's breath Dorian careful where you use your magic I'm wearing metal armor."

"Please it was barely even enough power to shock a mouse." Dorian said, rolling his eyes.

"Enough you two we have bigger problems to worry about. The Inquisitor is missing for Andraste's sake. I'm going to go alert the war council come join me when you got your wits together." With that she strode off towards the fortress that was Skyhold. Dorian and Cullen briefly exchanged looks and followed. As Cullen hustled to the war room, he could still feel the pain in his chest and the fear that threatened to swallow him into senselessness again.

 _Please let her be alright. I beg of you Andraste. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her._

He and Dorian pushed open the massive door to find everyone already waiting. The map of Thedas laid in its usual spot and Leliana was looking over it, her green eyes flicking back and forth.

"Glad you could join us Commander and...Dorian" Josephine said, her voice trailing a little as she looked at Dorian. Dorian opened his mouth to make a remark but dark looks from Leliana and Cassandra made him shut his mouth immediately.

"Were you there when the Inquisitor was taken?" Josephine asked Dorian, her quill poised over her piece of parchment she always kept with her, poised on a flat wooden surface in the crook of her arm. The candle at the end of it did barely even flickered at her movements

"Yes, we were gathering some bloodstone when we were surrounded. Iron Bull and Cole were with us. There was so many of them and we desperately tried to fight them off. The chaos was too much that I didn't notice the Inquisitors absence until the behemoth summoned shards of lyrium from the ground to cage us in. Through the shards I could see that the Inquisitor was being thrown over one of the Templar's saddle, knocked out cold. Once we had hacked the shards down they were long gone, leaving no tracks in the snow to follow." As Dorian recounted the events it felt like daggers kept stabbing Cullen all over. He could not keep the panic at bay. He probably had his current state of not being completely rid of lyrium's affects to thank for that.

"I'm going out there to find her." Cullen said a little too loudly and it made everyone go silent. "Dorian I'm going to need you to come with me as well as the Bull and Cole. I need you three to show me exactly where she was taken." Without waiting for a reply, he strode out of the room and towards the armory. He needed sturdier gloves and a helmet if he was to withstand the cold. He grabbed one of the sturdy helmets made of iron with a plate that covers the face.

"I know it is fruitless to say this but I think it would be wiser to think of a plan before heading out there on a suicide mission." Cullen did not turn to look at Dorian, pulling on lined gloves inlaid with iron.

"We can't afford to sit here and ponder Dorian. Every minute that passes could be a minute that is Tara's last and I'm not going to let that happen."

Dorian said nothing else, twirling his staff and running his hands over its smooth handle. The lyrium embedded at the top glowed a pulsing blue, almost like a beating heart. When Cullen was satisfied with his armor he strode out and immediately started to sweat through his layers as the sun bore down on him. People were mingling around but he paid them no mind. Cole and Iron Bull were waitng at Dennet's stable, horses already saddled up for the journey.

"Safe journey out there. Let Andraste keep guide you and bring the Inquisitor back to us." Master Dennet himself said as he made one final adjustment to the saddling on Cullen's horse.

"We will bring her back." Cullen said, his voice sounding confident. But, in reality he was barely holding on to a thread of hope that he would find Tara unscathed or alive. He made one more silent prayer to the maker and gently nudged the horse on the side to get it moving. He and Tara's crew headed out of Skyhold, towards the Frostback mountains that lead to Emprise Du Lion. The journey itself would take days and he hoped nothing would happen to her between then. He needed to find her, for his sake and for the whole Inquisition.

 **What did you guys think? Please take the time to review I would greatly appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again thanks so much for the follows and faves I appreciate it. Here is chapter two!**

Chapter Two

It seemed like it was a long time since Cullen had been on a journey like this. Being a former templar, he was not unfamiliar with many days out in the wild, with little provisions but no shortage of grueling training. The snow was deep but thankfully soft so his horse's legs could wade through it.

"I hate the snow." He heard Dorian grumble behind him, shivering despite being wrapped up in layers.

"Well I just have to warm you up later when we make camp." Iron Bull said with a very noticeable, sultry undertone. Even though Cullen had his back to him he could practically feel the blush that arose on Dorian's cheeks. Iron Bull's loud guffaw confirmed it. In a different circumstance Cullen might have found this amusing too but all he could feel was a mixture of fear and determination. It was so intense that it was making him nauseous but he kept taking in gulps of the searing cold air. Cole had been doing his rather disturbing rambles for the past hour but Cullen learned to tune it out as he knew that for some reason Cole was compelled to tell them what emotions he felt and thoughts that were attached to it.

Cullen dug his heels into his horse to make it go faster, they were still a long distance from the Emprise but he would not stop for a break until they got to the site Tara was taken. Hopefully everyone else can keep up for that long but Cullen was having his doubts on the arrogant Tevinter who was still shivering so bad Cullen could hear his teeth rattle together as they clenched and unclenched.

"Can't you conjure up some fire magic my sexy vint?" Iron Bull asked.

Dorian let out a scoff of annoyance "Don't you think if I could I would have by now? Magic is not endlessly expendable even the Qun must know that."

"Good point." Dorian grumbled something under his breath but too low for anyone to understand.

Ages seemed to pass and this invisible fist was squeezing Cullen's heart tighter and tighter. He could barely breathe and he cursed himself for not being able to keep himself together. He is no use to Tara in this state.

 _You will work yourself to death_ she would say, her ice blue eyes filled with concern under the mass of ebony curls that fell down past her shoulders. What he would give to be able to run his fingers through it again and pull her close to kiss her so passionately that they were both left breathless when they came back up for air.

When they finally made it to the Emprise Dorian took the lead and brought the team to the spot. There were no signs of the struggle of the battle. The snow had covered every trace. But there had to be some kind of clue or hint to their direction.

Cullen tried to get down from his horse without stumbling but it was impossible when he was feeling slightly light headed.

"Cole can you feel anything?" Cullen said, unable not to gasp out every word.

"Are you well Commander?" asked the Iron Bull before Cole could answer. Cullen tried to wave away the concern but he could not speak at this point. He just could only collapse against a tree and relax before he passed out. _Damn the lyrium withdrawals_ he cursed to himself. He was always weaker on the bad days, with occasional dizzy spells but more often horrible head aches. One was starting to pulse underneath his temples as he drew in breath after breath.

"I think this is where we should make camp for the night." Dorian said, obvious relief in his voice. Cullen wanted to protest and get right back on his horse but he was in no state to move. The ones that could move started setting up the tents and building a small fire pit. Cullen watched as Dorian conjured a small flame that easily made it flare to life with a blinding light. When he was done he handed a waterskin to Cullen who gratefully accepted and took a few long gulps. It had a bitter and herbal hint to it and immediately the exhaustion and headache was starting to recede.

"What is in this Dorian?" Cullen growled as he handed it back.

"A mage never tells his secrets." He just replied with a wink. Cullen just laid back against the rough bark with a groan, cursing having to bring a mage on this voyage. But he knew Dorian was a valuable asset and Tara cared for him like a brother as he cared for her like a sister. Dorian plopped down on a tree root next to him and gently stoked the fire with a branch as the snow started to pick up.

"We'll find her." He said after a few moments of silence.

"Fuck yes we will the red templars are going to regret messing with the likes of us. I should have brought the chargers they would have loved to fuck them up, especially Krem." Iron Bull roared from his perch across the fire, drinking heavily from his own waterskin.

Cullen found he could breathe better and was strong enough to sit up straighter. "I hope you two are right, for now I guess we rest for a few hours." But Cullen knew he would not be able to sleep a wink and he watched as everyone else retired to their tents, probably to have more sleep than he would. Dorian gave Cullen a blanket before joining Iron Bull and he wrapped himself in it, watching the fire dance until it sputtered out. Now he nothing to distract him and he just replayed every detail of Tara's face in his mind and prayed to the Maker that he would find her with all the desperation he had in him.

* * *

Hours had definitely passed and Cullen quickly woke up everyone so they could move on with wasting as little time as possible. He couldn't help heat from creeping up his face when he saw that Iron Bull and Dorian were curled up naked when he entered the tent to wake them but he turned quickly away before either of them could notice.

"Ice in my lungs. I can't move. I open my mouth to scream but nothing comes out. I am empty. Oh maker make it stop." Cole says, his voice in agony as Cullen walked out of the tent. He was looking toward the north side of the mountains and Cullen stiffened, his heart skipping a beat.

"Who is it Cole?" Cullen asked the thing that was not entirely human or spirit.

"Golden hair between my fingers. His eyes the color of caramel I want to drown in it…" Cole continues but Cullen has stopped listening. He doesn't need to know anymore and his heart might actually stop if he doesn't act now. He runs to his horse and practically throws himself onto the saddle. The others follow suit, Dorian having to push Cole out of his trance to get him on his horse.

"Tell me where those thoughts are coming from!" Cullen yells to Cole but he is still not listening, his expression covered by his wide brimmed hat.

Cullen practically screamed with frustration "We don't have time for this! Dorian let Cole ride with you and tie his horse's reins to your saddle!" Not waiting to see if Dorian followed his orders he takes off in the direction Cole was looking.

It sounds like Cole continues to talk but the wind blows it out of earshot.

"What is he saying?" Cullen shouts back to Dorian.

"Just keep going to the path in the mountains it doesn't sound like she has much time left." Dorian shouts back.

Cullen needed to hear no further, repeatedly stirring his horse forward into the man-made path through the mountain. Once they cleared the cave there was a small camp fire that was seen ahead and Cullen didn't bother approaching quietly.

"Get your weapons ready!" He shouted as he pulled his sword from his sheath with one hand and his shield in the other. He jumped from his horse and charged but once he got closer he was surprised to see that no red templars awaited them. The other stood behind him, their weapons drawn and poised to strike if need be. It was a large camp with small tents in a circle around the fire. There was a bigger tent at one end, for the leader no doubt but Cullen thought it would be worth a try to have the others check the smaller ones. Expect for Cole that was, he was still in some state in agony and it was even worse which gave both Cullen hope and dread.

Cullen went to pull back to the flap of the tent when a red templar launched himself at him. He just had enough time to bring up his shield to block the attack before easily disemboweling him with one swipe of his sword. Red Templars started to now run out of the tents, causing an ambush of great proportions. But they were still no match for their small army. Dorian had several down with just once cast of a circle of lightning, paralyzing and knocking out several templars at once. Bull cut the others down with his crazy strength and lust to kill. Even Cole got out of his trance to disappear with alarming speed, only reappearing with a flash briefly to sink his blades in their enemies. Cullen took the distraction to good use and started searching again, starting with the leader tent. He pushed open the flap carefully with his sword to make sure there were no more surprises. But thankful no templars were to be seen, only a desk with a map and a simple furnishings. But he was definitely not alone for their was a figure slumped against the pole that kept the tent aloft, his or her head so forward the face was shrouded from view. But Cullen did not need to see for he would recognize that armor ands hair anywhere.

"Makers breath." He gasped and rushed to the Inquisitor's side.

"Tara can you hear me?" He asked fervently, grabbing her face gently with his hands. She made no response and he lifted her face upwards so he could see it clearly. Her eyes were closed, no visible injuries but to his horror she was shackled to the pole, both neck and hands. The metal glowed with the runes that subdued the magic of the person in its hold. The clasps looked simple and he hoped some prying would pop the shackles open. The metal was warm to the touch as he inserted a piece of thin metal into the keyhole of the one around her neck. He gently poked and turned it around, trying to make the material act like it was a key. He heard the sound of someone coming into the tent and he whipped around, ready to strike but it was only Dorian. His face looked as pale and as horrified as his must look at the sight of the Inquisitor.

"Do you know how to unlock these?" Cullen asked, clear desperation in his voice as he failed to get the piece of metal to work in his favor.

"Yes I have been unfortunately bound by these shackles myself before. Magic is what created the wretched things so therefore magic is what will release them." In a different circumstance Cullen would have had the curious urge to inquire more into that story but it would have to wait. It looked like it physically hurt Dorian when he laid his hands on the iron from the brief grimace on his face but he ignored the pain. Cullen could not see exactly what Dorian was doing from his position behind the mage but in a moment there was an audible snap and crash as the shackles fell to the floor. Not long after more followed suit and she was completely freed. But Tara had still not regain consciousness which made Cullen's anxiety and worry start anew. He gently picked her up and held her tight to his chest as he made his way out of the tent. She felt so fragile in his arms, her head lolling to the side and her limbs hanging limply like a marionette that had its strings cut. He got onto his horse and positioned Tara as best as he could so she wouldn't be bouncing so violently with every gallop of the horse. He took off, hoping the others would have the sense to follow. There was a long trip ahead of them and Cullen was uncertain she would ever wake up if they didn't get to the skyhold healers as soon as possible. He sent another prayer to the Maker and rode into the unforgiving terrain of the Emprise.

 **I hope this wasn't too far fetched and silly I just couldn't think of a better way to set off the plot for the next chapters. Anyway please review it means so much to me whether it be critiques or not I welcome some criticism to help me get better at my writing. Until next time!**


End file.
